Four Minutes
by englishteacups
Summary: /JirTsu/ All he got is four minutes... Don't have much to say here... Just R&R! Oneshot


**A/N:_ SO I GOT SO BORED AND WHIPPED THIS ONE UP… ANYWAY, I HOPE THIS ONE WILL TURN OUT GOOD. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I AM JUST A MERE FAN WHO WRITES FANICS FOR THE SHOW._**

**Four Minutes**

It was just another regular day in Konoha. At least, that's what Tsunade thought.

There she was, sitting at her chair, signing some important papers. Then suddenly, she stood up to get some air. When she got up from her seat, she accidentally broke a picture frame. When she picked it up, she saw that it was a picture of her and his fellow Sannin member Jiraiya. She felt a bit of nervousness in her heart when she saw it broken. She felt that something bad was going on.

"I don't usually believe in bad signs like this." Tsunade glanced at the broken frame. "But why do I feel nervous?"

Then suddenly, she heard her office door bang. She was so shocked that she accidentally dropped the picture. It ended up to pieces.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled at her. "Look what you made me do!"

"I'm sorry, Master Tsunade." Shizune apologized. "But this is an emergency!"

"What emergency?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"I'll tell you later." Shizune said as she held her hand and pulled her to go out. "You are needed to fix this."

Tsunade had no choice but to follow Shizune. She had no idea where she would bring her. But the closer they get to wherever they are going, the faster her heart beats. She feels that something wrong has happened. Worse is that she has no idea what it is. Will Shizune let her know what it is? No one knows.

They stopped at the hospital. This time, Tsunade was very tense that she feels like she was about to faint.

"W-What are we doing here?" Tsunade stuttered.

"It's Jiraiya," Shizune told her. "He's injured."

Hearing that, Tsunade just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Shizune raised an eyebrow.

"If he's beaten by a girl who saw him peeking at those bath houses, then that's not a problem." Tsunade chuckled. "The doctors can take care of that."

"It's worse than what you think, Tsunade!" Shizune cleared her throat. "He was last seen unconscious somewhere in the Hidden Sound Village. Worse is that the doctors can't revive his consciousness."

"Y-you're k-kidding right?" Tsunade clenched her fists. "TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!!"

"I'm sorry." Shizune bent her head in sadness. "But I believe that you're the only one who can bring him back."

"What room is he in?" Tsunade asked her.

"He's at the ICU." Shizune said.

"You keep an eye on my office." Tsunade ordered. "I'll go in."

"Yes, Master Tsunade." Shizune ran off.

Tsunade went in the hospital to help cure Jiraiya. He can't let another friend of her pass away. She had lost her little brother and her boyfriend. And this time, she won't let Jiraiya go.

As soon as she went in the ICU, she immediately performed a lot of medical techniques just to revive him. She did everything, and she decided not to give up on her. She can't afford to lose someone close to her again. While she was doing that, she discovered that he wasn't only injured badly. He was poisoned too. She used her technique to remove the poison out of him. But it was too late to reverse its deadly effects. All she can do is hope for him to wake up.

"C'mon, Jiraiya…" Tsunade held his hand tight. "Wake up! I used a lot of my chakra on you."

Tsunade was so tense that drops of tears started to fall from her eyes. The tears fell on Jiraiya's face. Then all of a sudden, Jiraiya opened his eyes. He was very glad to see Tsunade beside him.

"You're here." Jiraiya smiled at him. "I'm so glad they didn't attack you."

"W-What do you mean?" Tsunade asked him.

"I tried to stop the Sound Four from assassinating you." Jiraiya told her. "They were planning to kill you. So, I decided to go to their village to stop them. It seems that Orochimaru was behind it all along."

"Oro-chima-ru?" Tsunade stuttered. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"I'll be risking your life if I'd tell you." Jiraiya said as he held her hand tighter. "I can't let them kill you."

"But you're risking your own life!" Tsunade yelled. "You know I can handle myself."

"It's just…" Jiraiya's voice faded. "I don't want you… to worry."

When Tsunade heard him say that, she was dumbfounded. Mixed emotion filled her heart. She was thankful and angry at the same time.

"I'll check you up." Tsunade told him as she started performing medical techniques. "So be quiet."

She started to do some procedures to see if he's okay. She was very disappointed with the results. She can't help to think…

…That he has only four minutes to live because of her.

"Is there something wrong?" Jiraiya asked her. "Why are you crying?"

"You shouldn't have gone to the Sound Village." Tsunade told him. "Now, you only got four minutes to live."

"I'm not regretting what I did back there." Jiraiya looked at her. "At least you're safe."

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN LOSE YOU!!" Tsunade cried out as he hugged him. "I can't take it! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"I'm sorry, Tsunade." Jiraiya patted her back. "I just thought that, well, I can let you know that I care for you if I stopped them. I guess I got carried away."

"It's done." Tsunade sighed. "You'd better make those four minutes the best. I'll be leaving now."

"Wait!" Jiraiya stopped him. "I want to spend my last four minutes with you."

Tsunade was shocked with what she heard. Yup, she heard it right. Jiraiya wants to be with her on his last minutes. She can't help but smile.

"Alright then." Tsunade agreed. "I'm staying."

"Thanks." Jiraiya grinned.

Tsunade stayed for a while to talk to him. They reminisced on the times they had when they were still in the Sannin. They shared their rants and lives with each other. They really looked like they were the best of friends. In fact, they looked more than friends. There's something more between them. If only they weren't too busy fighting each other, they might have been together for a long time.

"Let's go get some ramen." Jiraiya invited Tsunade. "I'm starving."

Jiraiya and Tsunade left the hospital and went to the ramen store. They were actually holding hands while walking. They ate a bowl of ramen as they talked about a lot of things. Then, they went straight to Tsunade's office to check out what's going on.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called out. "How's everything going?"

"Fine, Master Tsunade." Shizune nodded. "Oh, and Jiraiya's okay! I'm so glad."

"Actually, I got four—. " Jiraiya mumbled as he fell to the ground.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade cried out as he held him. "No, it can't be."

She laid him down and checked his pulse. She was deeply grieved…

…When his pulse stopped beating.

"M-Master?" Shizune went to her aid. "Is he okay?"

"He's gone." Tsunade bent his head. "Forever."

"I'm sorry about this." Shizune comforted her. "Shall I inform the village about him?"

"No, wait!" Tsunade told her as she felt his pulse beating again. "His pulse… it's beating!"

"What!?" Shizune said in disbelief.

Just then, Jiraiya opened his eyes again. He smiled at Tsunade as he touched her face. Tsunade smiled and held his hand tightly. Next thing they knew, their faces are only an inch away.

"Y-you're alive?" Tsunade asked him. "B-but how?"

"I told the man upstairs that you needed me here." Jiraiya grinned at her. "Si he told me to go back here."

"Thanks." Tsunade smiled as she hugged him. "You're the best."

"This is great!" Shizune exclaimed. "I'll be going outside to buy… something."

The moment that Shizune left, Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at each others' eyes.

"Don't ever do that again!" Tsunade stood up as she crossed her arms. "You got me really worried about you."

"You really think I'm going to leave you alone?" Jiraiya hugged him.

"I don't know." Tsunade sighed. "Well, almost all the ones I cared for passed away."

"Except me, that is." Jiraiya said as he looked at her.

Tsunade stared at his eyes and hugged him tight.

"I won't leave you alone, Tsunade." Jiraiya whispered. "That's a promise."

"I know." Tsunade told him. "I know."

**THE END**

**A/N: _Yay! It's finally finished. Anyway, don't forget to click that purple button down there and review this! :D Thanx! Thanx! Thanx! )_**


End file.
